Shadow the Hedgehog and the mysterious princess
by Lyoko warrior girl 17
Summary: A young girl is promise to marry a young boy. But when an evil king wants her to be his queen. She runs away then she meets Shadow can he keep her save and is he the one that Shadow is the lost lover.


Chapter 1 The Meeting

Long ago in a land called Simmer Hinter their were two small kingdom one was the kingdom of the Princeton Family and the other kingdom was home to Shelbina Family. One day the family was hope to bring together their kingdoms into one. So a few years later two children were born into the family one was name Shadow Princeton and the other child was name Kailas these two young children were promise to marry to one another when they get older the two kingdom gave the lover to keep with each other as promise of them to be marry. But all that changed about 5 years later after the notice was made an evil band of warlords came and attack the land Simmer Hinter The two kingdoms were also caught in the middle of the battle so they decided to give their children to their protector that was assign to them and where to hide in the land know as Hunter Maskers to live out the rest of their lives.

Many years passed and the girl grew up in the small city she so sad that her lost love was gone. " Something tells me he is alive and I will find him." Said Kailas " Lady Kailas I think that he might be dead." Said Thomas " We need a plan to find him Thomas." Said Kailas " But princess." Said Thomas " No butts." Said Kailas She then looked out the window and saw that the evil king was going to find them and kill them so that way her could have the blood of the princess. " We need to run." Said Kailas " Yes of course we do." Said Thomas The young girl just kept running as fast as she could until she was at a dead end of the woods then she saw a small cottage that was their and she ran as fast as could to get into the cabin and hide their until all the bad guys went away. " I know that Shadow is alive." Said Kailas to herself She then found a very strange magic book that was also in the cottage.

" Search every place in the woods the princess must be in them somewhere." Said Reuse " Oh great mister I'm so tough of leader gets to boss us around." Said Richard " Shut up loser." Said Reuse " Make me." Said Richard " Knocked it you two we need to find that girl." Said Sonic " Ahh I can't let them find me." Said Kailas " Lady Kailas, listen to me I need you to run as fast as you can somewhere and I will take care of those jerks." Said Thomas " All right." Said Kailas

Kailas was inside the forest running away from the evil king as she got to the next area of the forest she was attacked by a bunch of gangs that lived in the forest " Well look at this a young girl has come into our forest." Said Rick " Let's take her down." Said Albert " Leave me alone." Said Kailas She then passed out from the attack that was made against her " Leave her alone." Said a voice " Ahh." Said Rick " Run away fast. The person took the girl back to his secret cave that he had near their . He then treated her injury that was given to her during the attack. " I hope that she wakes up soon." Said the mysterious person he laid his head on the cave side and waited for Kailas to wake up.

Kailas slowly opened her eyes and saw that their was a strange Hedgehog that was inside a huge cave that was their " Ouch my head hurts." Said Kailas " Are you ok?" Asked the voice " Uhm yeah thanks." Said Kailas " So what's you're name anyway?" Asked the voice " I'm Kailas." Said Kailas " My name is Shadow The Hedgehog." Said Shadow " Look like someone I used to know ouch my shoulder." Said Kailas " Don't move that you lose some blood." Said Shadow " Oh Thanks." Said Kailas she then gave him a small smile to make sure that she was ok " Shadow looks like my long lost love." Said Kailas to herself " So Shadow do think that I might find my long lost love?" Asked Kailas " I think that you might." Said Shadow " Thank you Shadow." Said Kailas

Now the two lovers have finally meet and now Shadow must learn to trust to each other and take their kingdom that was taken from them when then were little they must to be a couple so now their mission is to look after each other and protect them from the evil king army that is after them.


End file.
